Et si les Maraudeurs étaient 5
by zuutt
Summary: Une jeune et discrète Griffondor vient d'apparaitre dans la vie des Maraudeurs...Mais comment ces derniers vont réagir quand elle va commencer à leur voler la vedette. (fanfiction interrompue...)
1. Chapter 1

Toutes les tables étaient prises ! Pas une de libre, à croire que tous s'étaient concertés pour venir à la bibliothèque ce jour-là. Normalement ils l'évitaient comme la peste, à croire que les livres allaient les manger. Bon…c'est vrai qu'il faut se méfier, au cas où… Mais là, c'était l'invasion ! Je me dirigeai vers les derniers rayons, là où j'avais le plus de chance de trouver une place. J'y vis une table partiellement libre seule une fille y lisait. Ses cheveux bruns cachaient son visage penché sur un gros livre qui me paressait très ancien. Visiblement elle ne m'avait pas entendu :

- Je peux m'asseoir ?

Elle sursauta et me regarda avec de grands yeux verts, puis elle se ressaisit et me sourit :

- Bien sûr, la bibliothèque est à tout le monde.

Je m'assis et sortis mes livres pour commencer à travailler. Au bout de cinq minutes je relevai la tête de mes calculs. La fille en face de moi était replongée dans son livre, elle tripotait distraitement une chaine au bout de laquelle pendait un magnifique loup en diamant. Ses lèvres rouges bougeaient en silence et elle fronçait légèrement les sourcils. Cette vision me fit rougir, j'avais l'impression de lui voler un moment d'intimité :

- C'est quoi comme livre ?

Elle releva la tête vers moi quelques secondes, puis regarda le livre qu'elle tenait avec une expression d'infinie vénération qui me fit sourire.

- Ca explique comment devenir un animagus…

Elle me disait ça tout simplement, comme si tout le monde lisait ce genre de livre ! En réalité, à ma connaissance, les seules personnes qui s'y intéressaient c'était moi, Patmol, Cornedru et Queudever.

- Tu t'intéresses à ce genre de choses ?

- Je m'intéresse à un tas de choses ! Mais j'envisage sérieusement de devenir un animagus.

- Il faut attendre d'être majeur avant d'avoir le droit de se transformer, non ?

Elle me regarda une seconde puis baissa les yeux vers mon insigne de préfet.

- Ho…heu…oui bien sûr, mais il faut s'y préparer, alors je me renseigne…

- Oui, je comprends.

En effet je comprenais tout, le collier qu'elle ne cessait de tripoter devait être sa réserve d'énergie. L'année dernière, Sirius avait trouvé dans un livre de la réserve, qu'on pouvait stocker énormément d'énergie dans un objet quelconque, pour avoir assez de puissance lors de la transformation en plus de la potion, évidemment.

- Tu étudies quoi ?

Elle regardait avec intérêt mes feuilles de calculs.

- C'est de l'arithmancie.

- Ca à l'air bien…moi j'ai choisi la divination, mais j'aimerais bien changer.

- Ouais, Sirius et James font divination, il parait que c'est ennuyeux à mourir.

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux et me dévisagea.

- Tu…tu es Lupin, des Maraudeurs ?

- Bah, ouais.

- Merde, je t'avais pas reconnu…quelle conne !

Elle s'était mise à rougir, et rangea son livre dans son sac.

- Où tu vas ?

- Je…je te laisse travailler.

- Tu peux rester, tu ne me gênes pas.

- Non, mais de toute façon je dois rejoindre une amie.

Elle regardait sa montre avec un air de profonde inquiétude.

- Ah, d'accord…alors bonne chance pour ta future transformation.

- Euh…merci.

Elle tourna les talons et s'apprêta à sortir.

- Au fait tu t'appelles comment ?

- Lou Stewart…je suis vraiment désolée mais il faut que j'y aille.

- Salut.

- Ouais…peut-être à bientôt…

Elle s'en alla en courant, sa robe de sorcier volant derrière elle.

…

_« Peut-être à bientôt »_ non mais quelle conne ! Je ne l'avais même pas reconnu ! Et puis Lily qui m'attendait pour ma transformation ! Je tournai vers les toilettes hors-service des filles et m'arrêtai devant la porte par un magnifique dérapage, qui se finit le nez par terre et les fesses douloureuses.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais !

Je me relevai et fit face à une Lily visiblement contrariée.

-J'étais à la bibliothèque pour une préparation de dernière minute…

- Ouais, t'étais encore plongée dans un de tes bouquins, quoi…

-Oui… Fis-je en me faisant toute petite, pour éviter le gros de la tempête.

Elle soupira en me regardant droit dans les yeux :

-Tu sais c'est pour toi que je fais ça, moi je m'en fiche totalement des animagus.

- Tu rigole ! C'est le truc le plus génial qui puisse exister, tu peux pas savoir comme je suis pressée de me transformer !

- Oui…bah…si t'étais si pressée que ça pourquoi t'es en retard ?

C'est fou ce qu'elle avait la rancune tenace la Lily, bon il allait falloir que je joue sur la corde sensible :

-Pour tout t'avouer, j'avais peur, il parait que c'est vachement douloureux.

En fait j'avais juste oublié l'heure, la douleur ce n'est pas le genre de truc qui me fait peur…enfin pas trop.

-Je te connais, t'es du genre à foncer sans réfléchir, ça m'étonnerais que t'ais la trouille.

- Comme quoi tu ne me connais pas tant que ça. Bon on y va ?

Je me dirigeai vers les toilettes sans attendre qu'elle me réponde, dis bonjour à Mimi Geignarde pour qu'elle nous foute la paix pendant l'opération, et observai la mixture qui bouillait dans un gros chaudron au fond des toilettes.

-Ca va, ça convient à Madame ? me demanda Lily, voyant que je regardais la potion qu'elle avait faite exprès pour moi.

-Parfait ! Ca manque un peu de sel, mais bon, on ne peut pas tout avoir, fis-je remarquer. Non sérieusement, t'es la meilleure, jamais je n'aurais pu y arriver sans toi !

-Oui je sais… me répondit-elle. Bon, maintenant bonne chance !

-Ouais je vais en avoir besoin…

Je respirai un grand coup, jetai un dernier regard à ma meilleure amie, et pris la louche posée à coté du chaudron. Mes mains tremblaient, et je sentis une vague de stress monter en moi, je n'allais pas arriver à aller plus loin ! Non, il fallait que je mette fin à cette peur, que je trempe cette foutue louche dans cette mixture totalement répugnante à la couleur verdâtre, et que je boive. J'étais totalement folle ! Mais trop tard j'avais porté la louche à mes lèvres et me mis à boire. Bizarrement, ce n'était pas si mauvais que ça, c'était même super bon ! Le breuvage avait un goût fruité, légèrement acidulé, il restait néanmoins sucré. C'était à la fois étrange et délicieux. J'eus soudain du mal à respirer, ma tête se mit à tourner, je sentis mon énergie me quitter. Je puisai dans la puissance que j'avais accumulée dans mon collier, et sentis comme un picotement dans le ventre qui se répandit dans tout le corps et...et c'est à ce moment que je perdis connaissance.

…

-Lunard ! Mais qu'est ce que tu foutais, on commençait à s'inquiéter ! s'écria James dès qu'il me vit.

-Ouais c'est rare que tu sois en retard pour manger ! renchérit Sirius.

-Je finissais un devoir à la bibliothèque…

-OK, elle s'appelle comment ?

-Sirius, la bibliothèque peut avoir une autre utilité que draguer tu sais. Un jour je t'apprendrai si tu veux.

-Apprendre quelque chose à Patmol ! T'as de l'espoir !

-James Potter si tu ne veux pas finir dans l'enclos à Srout à pétard, t'as intérêt à la fermer ! Tiens et au fait, pourquoi tu ne vas pas harceler Lily à ma place.

Le visage de James se décomposa à ces mots et il poussa un grand soupir. Peter qui jusque là s'était contenté de manger nous expliqua :

-Lil'a disparu, Jamch l'a serchée partchout mais y'l'a pas trouvée. Ch'est pour cha qu'il v'lait que Remuch r'vienne.

Peter nous avait fait son rapport tout en continuant à manger et nous fumes éclaboussés d'œufs au lard et de pommes de terre. Après qu'on se fut nettoyés, James me fit un grand sourire :

-Mon cher, cher Lunard, je te serai éternellement reconnaissant si tu me donnais la carte !

Tout s'expliquais, je me disais aussi, ce n'était pas son style de s'inquiéter pour moi. Avec un petit sourire en coin je lui tendis la carte. Il se mit alors à la regarder avec frénésie sous nos regards amusés.

-Elle est dans les anciennes toilettes ! s'écria Cornedru. Hé mais c'est qui ça !

Je vis son visage blêmir et ses mains se crispèrent sur le parchemin. Je me mis à réfléchir à toute vitesse, Lily avait-elle un petit ami en ce moment ? Non pas à ma connaissance… Je me levai et allai regarder par-dessus l'épaule de James, un nom était inscrit à côté de celui de Lily : _« Lou Stewart »_. Après avoir esquissé un sourire je me rassis tranquillement à ma place :

-Je sais qui c'est.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers moi. Je fis un peu planer le suspense et dis :

-C'est une fille que j'ai rencontré à la bibliothèque aujourd'hui.

James se détendit nettement. Mais Sirius n'allait pas me lâcher comme ça :

-Je savais bien qu'il y avait une fille !

Mais voyant que je ne réagissais pas à sa provocation, il se tourna vers la carte d'un air pensif qui sentait nettement le coup fourré.

-Peut-être que Lily préfère les filles après tout.

J'eus soudain la vision de la jolie jeune fille que j'avais croisée dans les bras de Lily, et mon cœur fit un bond. Au même moment mon point heurta la mâchoire de Sirius qui fit deux pas en arrière sous le choc. Il me lança un regard étonné et pour éviter les explications, je me tournai vers James qui rallait que je l'avais coupé dans son élan.

-Désolé, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, marmonnais-je.

-C'est rien, t'es pardonné…hé ça vous dirait d'aller voir ce qu'elles font ?

Je m'apprêtai à refuser, mais l'envie soudaine de savoir me retint. Je jetai un regard à James et vit dans ces yeux la même envie.

-OK.

Tous les regards se firent étonnés après mon approbation. Malgré cela je me levai et me dirigeai vers le hall du château, j'entendis Sirius et James me suivre laissant Peter finir son repas.

Nous partîmes vers les anciennes toilettes des filles sans savoir ce qui nous y attendait.


	2. Chapter 2

_Kikou à tous ceux qui ont la patience de me lire, et mille fois merci à ceux qui m'ont poster des reviews._

_Je sais je n'ai pas écrit depuis longtemps, et je m'excuse, je recommencerai plus... enfin je vais essayer :)_

_Bon et bien gros bisous à tous et bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p>Mes paupières étaient lourdes, j'entendais une voix lointaine mais je ne pouvais comprendre se qu'elle me disait :<p>

-Encore cinq minutes maman…

Un grognement sourd retentit à la place de mes paroles, ce qui eu deux effets. Premièrement Lily se tût (enfin) et deuxièmement je fus totalement réveillée (dommage). Etait-ce un grognement qui était sortit de ma bouche ? J'essayai de me relever et me retrouvai à quatre pattes. Je jetai un regard interrogatif à Lily, elle me regardait avec un grand sourire :

-Tu es magnifique… me dit-elle en un souffle.

_« Magnifique », _bon d'accord je ne suis pas trop moche…mais delà à être magnifique, il ne faut pas exagérer. Je voulus lui faire part de ma remarque mais seul un grognement ironique se fit entendre. Pour la première fois depuis que j'étais réveillée je me mis à réfléchir (oui ça m'arrive !) : la potion aurait-elle fonctionné ? Cela voudrait dire que je pourrais enfin aider mon frère… Bon, pas de précipitations. Je me dirigeai vers un des miroirs que contenait la pièce et remarquai au passage que Lily s'écartait devant moi.

Enfin je vis mon reflet et je ressentis une vague et tristesse monter en moi. Non, pas cet animal, tous mais pas lui ! Un gémissement m'échappa, mais je ne pus me regarder plus longtemps car des bruits de chute et de gloussements étouffés me parvinrent. Et oui, maintenant j'avais une ouïe surdéveloppée…

… …

La plupart des couloirs que nous traversions étaient déserts mais lorsque nous sommes arrivés dans celui des toilettes désinfectées nous croisâmes une jolie jeune fille avec de longs cheveux blonds qui faisait les cents pas devant celle-ci. Sirius, qui était toujours partant pour une nouvelle conquête, allait l'accoster. Mais malheureusement pour lui, lorsqu'elle nous vit elle disparu dans un tournant.

-Hé attends, on va pas te bouffer ! rigola Patmol qui se mit à la suivre, mais dans son empressement il trébucha et tomba la tête la première. On se mit à rire et James chuchota à l'adresse de Sirius :

-Fais gaffe vieux, un jour ou l'autre, les filles vont avoir ta peau.

-Ca va, je t'ai rien demandé… et Remus tu devrais arrêter de rire si tu tiens à garder un visage intact.

-Ho ! Monsieur est susceptible ! continuai-je à rigoler.

Mais je ne pu aller plus loin car un bruit étouffé provenant de derrière la porte attira mon attention. J'avais presque oublié ce pourquoi nous étions là. Je fis un signe aux deux garçons qui se chamaillaient à voix basse, et nous nous approchâmes de la porte… qui s'ouvrit avec fracas. Une ombre d'une force surhumaine se précipita sur nous, et nous fit tomber à la renverse. Je tournai la tête pour voir la silhouette s'enfuir dans un tournant.

-Lily ! Tu vas bien, tu n'es pas blessée ? s'inquiéta James.

-Heu…non.

Je vis Lily se relever et épousseter ses vêtements.

-Tu es seule ?

Elle me jeta un regard surpris, et j'entendis son cœur accélérer : elle allait mentir.

-Oui, je voulais être un peu seule, quand un…truc est sorti d'une des cabines et m'a bousculé.

-Tu n'as pas vu ce que c'était ? demanda Sirius.

-Non, je n'ai pas eu le temps.

Elle continuait de mentir. Mais quelque chose d'autre attirait mon attention. Grace à mes sens de loup-garou, je pouvais sentir des choses que les autres ne percevaient pas. Et l'odeur qu'il y avait dans cette pièce était spéciale. C'était un parfum enivrant, un mélange de fleur et de forêt, une odeur fraiche de printemps mélangée à quelque chose de rude, de musqué, d'animal. Ce qui venait de sortir de la pièce n'était pas humain.

… …

Tous mes espoirs étaient réduits à néant ! Jamais je ne pourrais aider mon frère avec une forme pareil, cela le rendrait plus triste qu'autre chose. D'ailleurs vous pouvez m'expliquer pourquoi j'ai pris cette forme ?

Je tournai dans un couloir pour prendre un passage secret qui se trouvait derrière la statue de Morfalai le grand, célèbre magicien qui avait découvert le sort d'oubliet. Heureusement les cours n'avaient commencés que depuis une semaine et il faisait encore beau, la plupart de élèves étaient donc dans le parc. Je n'étais à Poudlard que depuis la rentrée car j'avais déménagé de France au mois de Juin. C'était pourquoi je ne connaissais pas tous les passages secrets de cette magnifique école, qui semblait en être entièrement constituée. Evidemment une bonne partie de ceux dont j'avais la connaissance me venaient de Lily et plus particulièrement d'Inis. En l'occurrence, le passage que je venais d'emprunter, menait à l'orée de la célèbre forêt interdite.

Je m'extirpai de la trappe, enfuis sous un tat de feuille morte et de mousse. Je pouvais percevoir par delà le chant des oiseaux et les diverses bruits de la forêt, le son cristallin de l'eau qui se heurte contre les rochers. Je me mis à courir, slalomant entre les arbres, pour ne m'arrêter que devant la rivière. Je vis une biche s'enfuir à ma vue et je sentis l'odeur de la peur qui émanait d'elle. Oui…c'était souvent la réaction que l'on avait, lorsque l'on se trouvait face à un loup.

Cela faisait environ six mois que je m'évertuais à devenir un animagus. Je suis une sorcière de niveau modeste, je n'ai pas de pouvoirs puissant comme mon frère. Mais je suis bornée, aussi je me suis donnée comme objectif d'aider mon frère à exterminer les loups-garous et plus particulièrement ceux qui se sont ralliés au nouveau mage noire.

C'est pour cela qu'on avait déménagé la plus grande association qui lutait contre ce malade se trouvait en Angleterre. Mon frère avait réussit à entrer en contact avec eux, et ils lui avaient proposé de se joindre à l'Ordre, son niveau en sortilège est sa connaissance des loups-garous pouvant leurs être utile. Mais dans mon cas ça ne pouvait fonctionner, alors je me suis ajoutée un atout… Je ne pouvais deviner que je me transformerais en un loup, alors que justement, mon objectif était de tuer tous les loups-garous que je trouverai sur mon chemin.

Quand j'y pense, tout le mal que je me suis donné ! J'ai même réussis à voler un livre sur les animagus à la bibliothèque des sorciers de Paris ! Je me suis évertuée à trouver les différents ingrédients pour la potion finale. J'ai réussit les potions et les sort intermédiaires, sans même que mon frère ne s'en rende compte !

C'est d'ailleurs comme ça que j'avais rencontré Lily, et dire qu'elle m'avait tout de suite aidée, sans même poser de questions. C'était une perle, rares étaient les personnes aussi attentionnées. Elle m'avait beaucoup aidée dans la phase finale, et elle m'avait parlé de Poudlard aussi, tellement que lorsque je suis arrivée il y a une semaine j'avais l'impression de connaitre l'école, ces professeurs excentriques, ces élèves, ces rivalités, depuis toujours. Et lorsqu'Inis, une fille de notre dortoir un peu dérangée et trop curieuse, y avait mis son grain de sel, j'en connaissais plus sur les secrets de cette école que la majorité des élèves.

Mais voilà, je me retrouvais seule, à regarder mon reflet désormais détesté dans cette rivière, et personne ne pourra jamais m'aider car je suis condamnée à être à moitié loup toute ma vie.

… …

Nous étions dans notre dortoir. La situation de crise avait été proclamée, je regardai succinctement Sirius, James et Peter qui nous avait rejoint après avoir fini son repas, et commençai :

-Nous avons un problème…

Par ces quelques mots j'avais capté leur attention.

-J'ai sentis une odeur étrange dans les toilettes, et je peu affirmer avec certitude que se qui nous a renversé n'était pas humain, du moins pas entièrement.

-Va droit au but Lunard, tes suspenses à deux balles on s'en fout !

Je jetai un regard noir à Sirius, qui venait de mettre en pièce tout mon effet. Je poussai un soupir de résignation :

-Bon…bah…y avait une odeur de loup mélangée à celle d'un humain alors je pense que nous avons affaire soit à un loup-garou, soit à un animagus.

-Un loup-garou, mais Dumbledor t'aurait prévenu s'il y en avait un autre… non ?

-Ouais Peter à raison, c'est surement un animagus.

-Ca doit être la fille qu'on à vu sur la carte avec ma Lily.

-Liame ? Non, quand je l'ai croisée à la bibliothèque elle avait une odeur normale.

-En tout cas désolé Cornedrue mais il semblerait que Lily soit au courant.

-Quesque t'insinue là !

- Prends pas la mouche James ! Sirius a raison Lily nous a menti tout à l'heure, je suis persuadé qu'elle sait exactement ce qui se passe.

-Bon et bien on a plus qu'à aller la cuisiner ! James tu t'en charge ?

Le concerné fusilla Sirius du regard, sa relation avec Lily n'allait pas en s'améliorant.

-Il n'empêche que Patmol a raison, il faut qu'on en sache plus, et ce par n'importe quel moyen !

* * *

><p><em>Bon, j'espère que ça vous a plus !<em>

_Si c'est le cas une pitite review ne me ferait pas de mal !_

_Et si vous avez des critiques, SURTOUT, si vous avez des critiques dites le moi que je puisse m'améliorer !_

_Sur ce bisous à tous !_


End file.
